clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) is a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode. It is the tenth episode of season one, and the tenth episode overall. It was released in the album, Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! along with five other songs. It was released for the Puffle Party 2013. Episode Description Cadence and Stompin' Bob begin to sing a new song in the Plaza, and many penguins join them, as they head into the Puffle Hotel and up to the Rooftop Pool to finish the song. As everyone dances and parties, the Rainbow Puffle looks down on it from a cloud, and then blinks to the camera, breaking the fourth wall. Trivia *The male voice is Stompin' Bob. But in Spike Hike's tweet, he says that it is Franky. **He later said he had made a mistake. *Herbert P. Bear appears in an elevator, doing Herbert Style. *The same background dancer penguins from The Party Starts Now are seen with Cadence and Stompin' Bob. *This is one of the only times a Penguin Band member appears alone. *Cadence appears in a slightly different outfit than what she usually wears, with a grey and purple t-shirt in addition to her usual items. Club Penguin said that this will be her new look. It might be a while before we see it in-game. *In the video the order of the buildings seems to have changed in the Plaza. The order is: The Stage, the Pizza Parlor, Puffle Hotel and the Pet Shop. *Club Penguin said that the Red Puffle which was with Stompin' Bob did not belong to him, but it was just for helping with the video. *Dubstep can be seen at 0:34 in the video. *The robotic voice could be the same voice as the robotic voice in The Party Starts Now (song). Lyrics From the booklet in the CD, Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now!. Robotic Voice: Puffle party, party, party, party, party Stompin' Bob: We’re gonna heat things up here on this isle Melt some ice and rock with style Our furry fuzzy friends with two eyes and a smile Are ready for their close ups now Everybody bring your best buddies along Send a special request for your favorite song When the DJ spins it, come on And watch us break it down Stompin' Bob and Cadence: Take it back, and forth, and back again You've got your moves, for sure, so you gotta represent Cadence: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance!) Oh, oh, turn it up, get it started (Get it started) Everyone knows Stompin' Bob You gotta have a wingman Cadence Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh Stompin' Bob: We can give puffles props, but that's not enough We gotta throw our own party to show our love 'Cause penguins and puffles are total buds That no one can come between Show 'em off like we ain’t see nothing yet They may not have feet but they still dubstep Once to the right and twice to the left And bounce around to this beat Stompin' Bob and Cadence: Take it back, and forth, and back again Those puffles on, the floor, make it better times ten Cadence: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These puffles can dance!) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Let's get this started) 'Cause everyone knows Stompin' Bob: You gotta have a wingman Cadence: Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh (slower) Now it's their turn to party (We're having a party) Yeah let’s give them a chance (Give 'em a chance) Turn it up, get started (Let's turn it up) 'Cause everyone knows (Ha ha, you gotta have a wingman) (back to regular speed) Cadence: Oh, oh, now it's their turn to party (We're having a party!) Oh, oh, yeah let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance) Oh, oh, turn it up, get started (Get it started) 'Cause everyone knows Stompin' Bob: You gotta have a wingman Cadence: Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh Gallery Sneak Peeks BCjV31SCYAAMHsQ.png|A sneak peek by Spike Hike on his Twitter of Stompin Bob. Note: He is wearing the Bling-Bling Necklace. Episode Guitar_and_Necklace.png King_of_Rock.png What_The.png Cool_Shades.png Brown Puff PPGHAW.png Spinning a puffle.png (Raamish) Cadence!!!!.png Cadence Lolz PPGHAW.png Stompin and his red puffle.png Street Performers.png Puffle Hotel OOH.png MASCOT CHASE.png Dubstep GHAW.png Weird Dubstep GHAW.png Elevator GHAW.png Elevator Arrow GHAW.png Hotel Elevator.png Herbert Style GHAW.png In the Elevator.png Diving Board hotel.png Puffle Hotel Rooftop.png 3D glasses peng GHAW.png Stompin in chair.png Girl Breakdance.png Puffles in Air.png Rooftop 2.png Rainbow puffle Revealed.png Rainbow with CP Logo.png Videos Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Puffles Category:2013 Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Cadence Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Puffle Party Category:Puffle Hotel